The Troublemakers
by Chell
Summary: : After Elle cooked for her brother, a monster came to their house and was totally destroying everything. The monster’s not the only one causing those commotion ….


The Troublemakers

The Troublemakers 

By Chell 

Disclaimer: The characters used here are not mine and there's no money coming from this fic so please don't sue me. 

Rating:Humor ; G 

Overview:After Elle cooked for her brother, a monster came to their house and was totally destroying everything. The monster's not the only one causing those commotion …. 

Kyou entered Dias' apartment . "Good morning!!" Kyou greeted. 

"Kyou." Dias acknowledge her as she entered his apartment. She then saw Dias preparing breakfast and walked towards him and offered to let her do it to which the gentleman first denied; but then agreed. After she was done preparing for his breakfast, Kyou walked towards a pile of dirty clothes and started washing them. 

"Kyou…" Dias said. "… Have you eaten breakfast?" Dias asked but actually, he was still unused to her cleaning his apartment and doing chores for him. "Why don't you join me?" he added. 

"I've already eaten." She said. "Dias… don't mind me mind doing household chores. I enjoy doing this." Kyou added and smiled at him. "You always come up with different excuses just to make me avoid cleaning your house." Kyou observed and giggled. "You don't have to be embarrassed with me doing these tasks. And if you worry about the octopus restaurant, Faury, Gau, and Elle are there. You just sit back and relax, ok." 

"* sigh * alright! Alright!" Dias said and finally accepted his defeat. 

"Your home back in Blorahan is so beautiful! So green!!" 

"Umm… that's one of the reasons why I didn't left that place even after everyone left it." 

"Why did everyone left? Blorahan is a nice place, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is beautiful but once a disease spread over town frightening the residents." 

"I see… you must be very lonely there… with no one to talk to and everything." 

"Well… it was kind of lonely but you'd get used to it sooner or later. So how are Gau and Elle?" Dias asked her this time. 

"They've been training quite hard every night. Always sparring… Gau always gets beaten up by her.." Kyou said solemnly. "I just can't believe Elle!! I mean how can she do such a thing to him!! Gau always comes home with bruises and stuff. I mean, I won't be surprised someday when they come home and Gau's dead!!" Kyou said angrily which amused Dias as she went on. 

"She must really like Gau that much. Lucky Gau." Dias thought to himself. "You must really be mad with Elle. But you must also understand that what they are doing is just part of training. It is one of a few stepping stones to become a cevalle. And you don't have to worry about Gau dying… cause he won't." Dias said to her and smiled slightly and thought to himself, "I can feel jealousy sparking between her and Elle hehehe…" 

After Kyou finished the laundry, she started preparing for lunch. Then a knock was heard and she saw Elle entered the room. 

"Elle?" Dias and Kyou gave her a questioning look. 

"Weelll… I thought that I should come here and help out as well… I mean… you know…." She tried to explain. "Well… let me make lunch for you guys then." 

"Oooooohhhhhh……" Dias said and tried to smile. "So, your cooking must be improving a lot hmmm?" 

"Well… I suppose so… but I haven't cooked again…" 

"Since…. When…?" Dias brows furrowed as he remembered his home back in Blorahan. 

"Ever since I left Blorahan to train myself." Elle replied and started chopping vegetables unevenly. 

" * sweatdrop * oh boy… am I going to die right now? How amusing….. * bigger sweatdrop * the valle Black Wing died of food poisoning….* groan * * sigh *" was all Dias can do as he remembered the first time Elle tried to cook food for them back in Blorahan. How can he forget that? Elle almost killed them. 

* flashback * 

He watched Elle as she chops the vegetables without even washing or at least removing the skin of the carrots, potatoes, eggplants…. * sweatdrop *. His only hope is that her cooking's taste will be better that what it looks like. But he doubted it as he saw her poured the whole bottle of seasonings, wine, oil and a lot more stuff into the pot of soup * eyes bulging out *. Great… a whole month supply… all finished in just one day!! * sigh * he tuned and walked out of the kitchen afraid to watch it anymore. He just sank in his chair and started reminiscing as he thought that, that was his last day in the living world.

* end of flashback * 

Just imagining it sent shivers down his spine. He thought of going out to avoid her cooking but decided against it, hoping that Elle's cooking improved even a little. But as he watched…. He just sank in his chair mourning for his own death. 

Finally, Elle was done with her cooking and she set the tables. Dias saw her cooking but didn't attempt to eat it yet. "What's this?" Dias asked. He remembered exactly what that was but hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. 

"Well… I haven't tried cooking other meals so… that's what I used to cook for us back in Blorahan." 

Just as he feared…. The looks of the dish hasn't changed over the past years and remembering how it tastes… just remembering gave him a head splitting headache and his stomach started to turn upside-down. Just then, Kyou entered the room and placed a much more delightful looking dish. 

"I cooked some more since there are three of us." Kyou explained and thought, "Actually,seeing how she cooked, I'm afraid to even try it * sweatdrop *. And seeing Dias' face… I don't think I'm going to try it. No, it's not I don't think… I will definitely NOT eat it!" 

Dias looked at her with thankful eyes and thought, "I'm not going to die yet… I just can't accept the fact that I'll be dying a useless man. It's a good thing Kyou is here." 

"Well… let's eat!" Elle cried and sat down. Dias served a few of Elle's own cooking and gave it to Elle first. The two watched as Elle ate her own cooking. Elle's reactions confirmed what they feared. 

"Tastes like?" Dias asked. 

"A pile of shit!!" Elle replied and ran to the sink and vomited. Dias picked Elle's cooking and threw it out before they all lose their appetite just seeing the sight of it. And so, Dias' life was prolonged thanks to Kyou's fast thinking. 

While they enjoyed Kyou's cooking, outside Dias' apartment, a shadow was creeping around. The movement of the creature shows that he was looking for something. The creature then stopped in front of Dias' door but moved again, quickly and headed towards a nearby bush. Sniffing around, the creature saw a dumped food. He sniffed on it, hesitated on touching it but hunger got the best of him, thus gobbled on it like there was no tomorrow. But before he can even take his second bite, he swooned and dropped dead. The poor creature, he should have trusted his senses and just left the forsaken food all alone. At the same moment, the front door opened and Elle walked out of Dias' house. She then took notice of the young puppy lying on the grass almost half dead. 

"Brother, Kyou, come and look at this poor puppy. It must really be hungry." Elle called back. Dias and Kyou came out of the house and saw the poor puppy. Kyou picked it up leaving the two siblings behind. 

"Well… why don't you just come back in." Dias offered but Elle refused saying that she has to go somewhere else and she is quite late already. Well, that's Elle for you. 

Inside, Kyou took care of the poor puppy. 

"I wonder what's wrong with him. He doesn't seem to be injured but he does look hungry." Kyou said as Dias entered the room. 

"I think I know what's wrong with him. He seemed to have eaten Elle's cooking." Dias explained intelligently. 

"Huh?" 

"Actually, I placed the food Elle cooked behind the bushes. The poor pup must be so hungry and ate it. He just doesn't know how toxic Elle's cuisine is." 

"WHAT???!!! The poor pup!! Will he survive??" 

"Well, we still have some food left, right?" to which Kyou nodded in acknowledgement. "And go get some water too." 

So, the two took care of the pup and Kyou gave him the name, Ken-ken. 

Another week passed, the pup was getting better and better and was already running around the house and messing things up. To which always gave Dias a terrible headache as he chased after Ken-ken around the house and fixing the mess only to be messed up by the adorable pup. Finally, Dias got really frustrated and…. 

"I am undefeatable, there is no one who can defeat my Shadow Skill. My one single blow is invisible! RAPIER!!!" The pup just stared at him with those big puppy eyes. "Don't you give me that puppy eyes of yours!! Cause it's no longer gonna work!!!" suddenly the door opened which made Dias stop his raging rapier from reaching its final destination. 

"Good morning!!!" Kyou greeted Dias and turned towards Ken-ken's direction. "Still giving you a headache?" 

"Uh-huh!" 

"This pup sure is messing things up! Why don't we tie him up?" Kyou suggested. 

"I did but he just ripped the rope. I haven't got the time to buy a chain for him." He said and added silently, "but I sure would like to CHAIN SAW HIM!!" 

"Well.. I'll just clean things up and start cooking lunch." 

"Well, I'll go out and train myself first and maybe I can pass by the market and get a chain for him." He then went to his room to get his black wing, where he kept it in a much safer place to avoid Ken-ken from nibbling on it. "I'm going now!" 

"Well, Ken-ken, you behave now!!" Kyou told Ken-ken as she started cleaning the mess. 

Five minutes later, crashing and banging were heard from inside the apartment. 

"Ken-ken!!! Come back!! Give that meat back to me!! That's our LUNCH!!! Hey!!! Stop nibbling on it!!! Arrrgggghhhh!!! You just drooled on it!!! Give it back!!!! HEY!!!" Kyou then took a mallet out of nowhere and started her pursuit again, slamming the mallet whenever she's close to the pup but always missing. She then got so irritated and threw the mallet at him, just then the door opened and Gau entered the room. 

"Good mor…." Gau didn't even finish his greeting as he saw a mallet flying by in front of him * eyes growing big as watermelon * and narrowly missing Ken-ken. He then gave Kyou a questioning look. 

"That dog got our lunch!!!" Kyou said panting. "Arrrggghhhh!!! No wonder Dias was trying to kill him a moment ago!!" 

"What? Dias?? Killing a cute little pup? No way!!" 

"You weren't there!! How would you know!! He even used martial language!! You just don't know what a pest that pup is!! Arrrgghhh!!! Come back!! Gau! Get him!!" 

An hour later, Dias was on his way home. He passed by the market and found a chain for his cute pet. On his way, he met Crimson and Scarface. 

"Nice day for a walk." Scarface said. "What brings you here?" 

"I was practicing." Dias replied. 

"I suppose you were practicing with that chain?" Scarface teased. "Got bored with your black wing?" 

"No.. this chain is for… YOU!!!" Dias cried and chased Scarface around town carrying both his black wing and the chain. "I'm going to tie you with this chain!!!" he cried and continued chasing him. Crimson just sighed, "How childish", and went on his way leaving the two kids behind. 

Crimson then passed by Dias' apartment and heard noises coming from inside. He wondered if there was a thief or a spy, maybe, since he can still see the two children running around town. He doesn't need to feel it, it's very visible. The town would be covered with dust if those children kept on with their juvenile game but that didn't bother him at all. What bothers him is that someone's inside Dias' house. He entered the house cautiously but instead of shocking the intruder, he was the one taken aback at the sight he saw. The house was such a mess. He knows Black Wing is quite a meticulous person. So he moved towards the kitchen to see who the intruders are. 

He then saw Kyou and Gau chasing a dog around the house. 

"Great!! I thought Ileft the only children I know outside!! * sigh *" just then, the dog came running towards him. 

"Demon beast catching technique… TOMOE!!!!" Kyou cried and threw her chulinks towards Ken-ken but missed the puppy totally. Her chulinks almost caught Crimson but his sevalle skills worked on him and he completely dodged it. "Master Crimson!!!" Kyou and Gau cried in horror. "I didn't mean to throw those chulinks at you!! It was meant for the puppy you saw running like a monster!!" Kyou tried to explain her actions. 

"It's alright! What's happening here? What's with the dog?" 

"Well.. he took our lunch and he kept on messing things up!! So…" Gau explained since Kyou is no longer capable to do so. She was just starring at Crimson with adoring eyes. 

"Kyou! I'm…….. back………." Dias said and stared at his topsy-turvy apartment. 

"Your house…. It's so messy!! What's with you??" asked Scarface, he too, knows how neat Dias is with his things. 

Dias searched the room and found the culprit nibbling on the meat Kyou bought for their lunch. "Kyou, why is that pup nibbling on our lunch?" 

"Well… he was messing around the kitchen and got a hold of it. I tried chasing him to get it back but…." 

"Even if you get this meat back… who'd want to eat it?" Scarface said and looked at the pup munching away, happily. 

"Well… I guess we have to go out for lunch!" Dias said and scratched his head. 

"Why don't we all head for Octopus restaurant then." Crimson said and went out of the door. Scarface followed leaving the three behind. 

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Gau. 

"I guess we'll just leave him here. He might destroy the shop." Dias said and left the house completely forgetting the chain he bought. 

A loud * CRASH!!! * was heard from inside…. Dias turned back and went inside the house… * crash * …. * chase chase * …. And he finally caught Ken-ken and tied him using the chain he purchased…. Came out of the house with the little monster and gave the chain to Gau. 

The little monster behaved himself a little. This time he only ran circles around Gau thus, tying him with his chain. The little ogre then ran, completely dragging Gau. The two reached the boat first and the pup sat waiting for the others while Gau tried to escape. 

On their way, the troll behaved himself. Really, this time he just sat inside the boat. When they reached the island, they went inside the shop and took a seat. Gau and Kyou went inside to help out. Elle reached their table and she was shocked to see her brother with Crimson and Scarface. Her brother usually stays home to eat but this time… She noticed that the three guys were starring at with smiles on their faces. 

"What?" Elle asked and rubbed on her face thinking that there must be something sticking there. 

"Huh? Oh! Nothing really! I just couldn't imagine you wearing a dress anymore. Looks good on you." Dias smiled at her and contained a laugh. 

"I agree…" said Crimson and smiled at her too also… suppressing a chuckle. 

"I second demotion." Said Scarface and he too smiled and tried to hide his snicker. 

"TOLD YOU IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU!!!!" cried Feorina, Gau, Kyou, and Faury simultaneously. "HAHAHAHAHAHA….!!" Laughed ALL the people concurrently. 

"Yeah! yeah! yeah! * mumble grumble *" and Elle waited for the laughter to die down and took her brother and the two sevalle's order. 

By midnight, the shop had already closed but the two sevalle and Black Wing were still there drinking wine to their content. Soon, the staff of the shop except Feorina, who slept as soon as the shop closed, joined them. The teens excluding Elle got drunk. By the next day, work was impossible for Gau and Kyou who were all having a hangover. Feorina then requested for the two sevalles and Black Wing to help them. Doing nothing for the day, the three agreed. They removed their cloaks and started with the day's work. 

"It's so amazing that, that mutt have been behaving since the boat ride." Dias said and watched the mutt sleep. 

Soon the shop was open and customers came rushing in. Feorina asked one of them to help her in the kitchen since the customers today are just so many and she can't handle it alone. She should have asked for Elle to buy the ingredients instead of sending Faury. Now, she just hoped that one of the guys could cook. 

"Ok!! I'll help!!!" cried Elle. 

Dias and Feorina both looked pale when Elle offered her hand in the kitchen. Just then, she remembered that there should be a delivery on the next island. 

"Elle, I think you should go and deliver this to Mr. Sen." Feorina said and laughed nervously. 

"But… what about…" 

"I'll go and help in the kitchen." Dias volunteered and went inside the kitchen. 

"Ok!" 

"Dias can cook?" Crimson asked Elle. 

"Yes!! his cooking are the best!!" cried Elle 

"Now that's something!" Scarface said. 

"Well, I'm going now!" 

Inside the kitchen, Feorina handed an apron to Dias. 

"I'm sorry Dias, but there are no other apron. All are like this." Feorina said. 

"Oh! Oh well… we can't do anything about that." Dias said and wore the apron looked at himself and sighed. He just started chopping the ingredients and cooked it expertly. 

"One octopus specialty!!" Crimson cried. 

"Make that two!" called Scarface. 

The two guys peeped inside the kitchen and saw Dias cooking. 

"Hey! Dias! That's a cute looking apron you're wearing!! Hehehe…" teased Scarface. 

"What's with the laces?" asked Crimson. 

" * sigh * shuddup!" 

"Really now!! You two stop that!! I know you are sevalles but please stop teasing our chef." Defended Feorina. "We don't have any other aprons. All are like that! Hmmm… maybe you two need one too… I'll go and get some!!" Feorina cried and ran towards the storehouse. 

"Aaahhh…. No no no we sure don't need one!!!" the two sevalles cried but Feorina was already out of earshot. "…. Great…… * sigh *" 

"Well…. That's that!! Here's the two octopus specialty." 

At the same moment, Foerina returned with two aprons and handed them to the sevalles who first objected but could do nothing. 

"Great!! I don't like this!!" mumbled the two as they looked at their images. 

A few moments later, Elle and Faury returned and saw the two sevalle wearing cute aprons. 

"What's with the apron?" Teased Elle while Faury stifled a laugh. 

"Here's the fried dumplings!" cried Dias and saw Elle looked at him and started laughing hysterically. Faury couldn't just help it and laughed out loud! The commotion woke the two guys and they both went down to check on it only to see the three guys wearing lacey aprons. To think those three guys were feared warriors of Kuruda and one said to be the most powerful in all of Kuruda's 2000 year history. The two first couldn't believe what they're seeing and rubbed on their eyes but… life's like that! 

"That apron sure looks good on you!" cried Kyou. 

"Mwaahahahahahaha!!!!" the crowd laughed. 

"Hey!! I thought you're not feeling well!!" Dias said to the two sick people and both rushed up back to their quarters. "What a day!" Dias mumbled. "Well, at least I'm not alone." 

A week had passed since the apron incident. The three lacey-aproned guys left the next day since Gau and Kyou are better already. Dias went back to his apartment and fixed the mess the little imp has left. At least the pup has been behaving better these days. Dias even trains the dog when he has nothing to do and when he's done with his training. Amazingly, Ken-ken learns quickly. After teaching him for a week, he learned all dog tricks. Dias started teaching him other tricks, like doing Shadow Skill moves and to his amazement the pup also learned it. 

After their lessons that day, Scarface entered his house and started teasing the mutt not knowing its special talent. Ken-ken not really getting irritated but felt like having fun started chain-sawing him. Scarface, although shocked was able to dodge it. 

"What the hell!!! What's gotten into you? Why are you teaching your dog Shadow Skill!!! You know this mutt goes crazy and ruin things up. Even without his Shadow Skill, he causes a big disaster!!" he said while trying to avoid the dog's sword. Having avoided all Ken-ken's attacks, the mutt just resumed with his old ways. "Now, that his done doing Shadow skill, he's munching on my shoe!!" 

Just then, Elle entered the house with Kyou. "Good morning!! Let me cook breakfast for you two!!" cried Elle. 

"What?" said Dias weakly and looked at Kyou. Ken-ken hearing Elle's going to cook ran and hid himself completely. While Scarface became stiff like a rock. 

"It's alright, she learned how to cook eggs. Faury taught her." Kyou assured them. 

"Oh I see." Said the two and relaxed. Ken-ken, however, doesn't believe her words and stayed at his hiding place. 

Just then, a loud * BOOM!!!!!!! * was heard from the kitchen. Elle came out coughing. 

"What….. happened…..?" Dias asked and looked at his burning kitchen. "Does she know how to use the stove?" Dias asked Kyou who just shrugged. 

"Hehehe… I forgot to turn the gas off! Silly me! Hehehe… but the eggs are cooked… here….. try some… hehehe…" 

All of them looked at her cooking and saw that, it does look like eggs. Ken-ken already at the front, mouth watering but before they can even eat, another blast was heard. 

"We better get out, this house is crumbling!" Dias said and took some of his belongings. 

Outside, they watched Dias' apartment burn to the grounds as they ate Elle's cuisine. The eggs she cooked…. Tasted like…. eggs!!! WOW!! 

Elle knowing Dias have nowhere else to stay for the day asked him to stay in the Octopus restaurant. Dias disagreed with that idea, as he remembered what happened last week. But Elle said that, he doesn't need to worry since every staffs are feeling well. So, off they went to the shop. 

A week passed and Dias is still staying with them at the shop. He even volunteered to cook for them. Whoa!!! Hearing this news, Scarface and Crimson went to check it out. They peeped inside the kitchen and found Dias there, cooking with an apron…… without the lace. J

-The End – 


End file.
